Hash tables are data structures that map keys to values. By using a hash function to compute an index into an array of slots, a value may be found within a hash table. A cache may be used by a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer to reduce the average time to access data from main memory. A cache is much smaller than main memory, and accessing the cache is much faster, and so may be used to store copies of data from frequently used main memory locations.